Raid:Class 6
Mission 1= *Status: *'Next Event Duration: Feb 2 0:00 ~ Feb 8 23:59 PST' War Demon Shusui |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'SKILLS' **'Main' - 21,000,000 HP / 6,000 Atk / 1,000 Def ***12.5% resistance against base BC drop rate (30% -> 26.25%) ***50% resistance to buffed BC drop rate multiplicatively ***50% resistance to base HC drop rate ***50% resistance to buffed HC drop rate multiplicatively ***50% resistance to buffed critical hit rate ***100% resistance to base and buffed critical damage (No extra damage) ***100% resistance to elemental weakness damage subtractively (e.g. base 150% -> 50%) ***80% resistance to Injury, 50% resistance to Weak & immune to all other status ailments ***''Each "Stance" he casts will be used every 3 turns'' ***''Godly Stance'' - Doubles normal hit count & boosts Spark damage by 50% ****Upon using this skill, do not perform the same action used for your squad. (i.e. Do not use BB/SBB all at the same time/do not use normal attack all at the same time/do not guard all your units at the same time.) Failure to do so leads to Expression of Anger. ***''Supreme Stance'' - Boosts Critical hit rate by 10% & critical damage by 50% ****Upon using this skill, you must use all of your units' BB/SBB in order to pass this. Failure to do so leads to Expression of Anger. ***''Military Stance'' - Additional attack at turn's end ****Upon using this skill, do not use all of your units' BB/SBB in order to pass this. Failure to do so leads to Expression of Anger. ***''Expression of Anger'' - Boosts Atk by 80% and Def by 100% for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn. Casts Empty Seal on next turn ****Destroying the Thunder Blade or the Fire Blade will cause this move to be performed as well. ***''Empty Seal'' - 13 combo Massive Fire attack on all foes. ***''Flame Extinguisher'' - AoE attack that deals 70-90% of HP as damage (occurring when a raid member dies) ***''War Demon's Ambition'' - Raises base and buffed BC resistance by 80% for 1 turn & reduces BB gauge by 50%. 60% chance used on last turn of Godly Stance. ***''Fierce God's Stance'' - Boosts Atk by 20% and Def by 100% for 2 turns & cures all status ailments on self **'Thunder Blade' - 35,000,000 HP / 5,500 Atk / 1,800 Def ***41.7% resistance to base BC drop rate (30% -> 17.49%) ***50% resistance to buffed BC drop rate multiplicatively ***75% resistance to base HC drop rate (10% -> 2.5%) ***75% resistance to buffed HC drop rate multiplicatively ***100% resistance to elemental weakness damage subtractively (e.g. base 150% -> 50%) ***50% boost to elemental weakness damage additively (base 150% -> 200%) ***20% chance to inflict Paralysis ***90% resistance against Curse, 50% resistance against Sick, 0% resistance against Weak & immune to all other status ailments ***''War God's Blade Swing'' - 4 combo Fire, Water and Earth attack on all foes **'Fire Blade' - 16,000,000 HP / 6,600 Atk / 3,000 Def ***41.7% resistance to base BC drop rate (30% -> 17.49%) ***50% resistance to buffed BC drop rate multiplicatively ***75% resistance to base HC drop rate (10% -> 2.5%) ***75% resistance to buffed HC drop rate multiplicatively ***50% resistance to buffed critical hit rate ***100% resistance against buffed critical damage ***85% resistance to Paralysis, 0% resistance to Weak & immune to all other status ailments ***100% resistance to elemental weakness damage subtractively (e.g. base 150% -> 50%) ***50% boost to elemental weakness damage additively (base 150% -> 200%) ***20% chance to inflict Curse ***''War God's Blade Thrust'' - 6 combo Powerful Fire attack on single foe. **''Stance Has Been Broken'' - Does nothing. If any UBB is used after Expression of Anger triggered, the next turn Empty Seal will be canceled. |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} |-| Mission 2= *Status: *Next Event Duration: Unannounced